A disaster-recovery system associated with a database system or with an other type of information-storage system must be able to efficiently monitor and record transactions that may alter its stored data.
In systems that process large numbers of transactions, this monitoring and recording can be resource-intensive. The transaction information may be so large and so complex that transferring it from a local monitoring entity to a disaster-recovery mechanism may consume large amounts of bandwidth or other resources.